1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a router, and more particularly, to a fixed base router which comprises a digital read-out system.
2. The Related Arts
Router is a power tool used to cut a workpiece for forming grooves, edges and a variety of shapes of the workpiece. A router that, in a cutting operation, maintains a fixed position of a tool bit thereof with respect to a workpiece is generally referred to as a “fixed base router”. The fixed base router allows manual movement of the tool bit toward and/or away from the workpiece in accordance with the required depth of cutting. However, obtaining a desired cutting depth is a time consuming task for it generally involves a trial and error process where a user cuts a sample of stock, measures the resulting cutting depth, and then attempts to make the appropriate corrective adjustment. This process is generally repeated several times before the desired cutting depth is obtained. Thus, the adjustment is in fact cumbersome and time-consuming.
The present invention is made to overcome the inefficiency of trial-and-error process used to obtain a desired cutting depth in a conventional router.